PC:Zardi (bluesfella)
Summary |Power02= |Power03= |Power04= |Power05= |Power05= |Power06= |Power07= |Power08= }} Fluff Description:'''Zardi is a Goliath Barbarian, clothed in a shirt of chainmail which is covered in the pelt of a dire bear. He has several pouches which seem to be filled with random dead insects, various leaves, and the ears/fingers/toes of creatures he has killed. He carries a gigantic axe, a throwing hammer, and not much else. '''Background: He became the clan’s greatest warrior, and earned the clan name of “Deathbringer” at age 17, when a marauding band of Bugbear warriors attacked his home and his clan. He had slaughtered half a dozen of the enemies before the other warriors of his clan were even able to sound the alarm. Facing overwhelming odds, they fought mightily until the Bugbears retreated. Zardi and 5 other warriors pursued them and eliminated every one that they could find. The victory was so complete that Zardi was made captain of the clan’s warriors, and given his clan name. The clan shaman took Zardi’s axe and blessed it with holy water to give him power in future conflicts. The clan then came together and had a feast of victory. Their celebrations would not last, however. Two weeks later another attack, much greater than the first one, came to their mountain home. The Bugbear commander, a huge creature named Krroram, had gathered other Bugbears from miles away to seek revenge against Zardi’s clan. Two of the swifter Bugbears had escaped the previous battle (unknown to any of the Goliaths) and had relayed the story of the Goliath champion to Krroram. The battle was terrifying. The Goliaths fought bravely, but scores were killed. Zardi fought through the ranks of the Bugbears until he stood face to face with Krroram. Their combat shook the mountain and shattered the rocks beneath them, but when it was finished, Zardi was the victor. He raised the head of Krroram and shouted to the remaining Bugbears to face him, but they fled before him in fear. His clan had been nearly decimated, though. The shaman, most of the elders, and over half of the warriors lay on the battlefield. The name of Deathbringer now had a dual meaning, for death had now come to Zardi’s own clan. He stayed long enough to tend to the wounded, appoint a new captain, and bolster their defenses, but then he left the mountains. His clan did not banish him, for he was truly their champion, but the sadness and guilt was too much for him to remain. His feats and prowess on the battlefield had brought this fate upon his people, and he could no longer bear it. Zardi took the chainmail from Krroram's body and altered it to fit himself. He wears this as a reminder of that fateful day. Chainmail is unusual for a Goliath, so Zardi killed a dire bear on that same mountain and used it's hide as his cloak. Hooks:'Hates Bugbears. Once heard a rumor that halflings were delicious, but has not tested that (yet). '''Kicker:'text goes here '''Wish List I took a feat to get Chainmail to get my AC up, but I'd love to get that up a little higher. Some +1 (or even +2) Chainmail would be fantastic. I'd prefer to keep the style of axe I'm using (Greataxe), but would of course love to enchant it or swap it out for a +1 or +2 as well! Other than that, I'm just happy to be playing! Math Attributes Defenses Hitpoints Surges per Day 11 (Class 8 + Con 3) Saving Throws Saving Throw Bonuses none Senses and Reactions Speed and Movement Speed: 5 (Race 6 - Equipment -1) Racial Features Goliath Stone’s Endurance Encounter Power Mountain's Tenacity Powerful Athlete +1 Will +2 to Strength and Constitution Size: Medium Speed: 5 Vision: Normal Languages: Common + Giant Class Features Barbarian +2 Fort Barbarian Agility Rageblood Vigor- Swift Charge Encounter Power Rage Strike Rampage Feats Armor Proficiency (Chainmail) level Toughness level Skills and Languages Languages Common, Giant Powers Known Barbarian At-Will - 1st Level Strike Strike Encounter - 1st Level Cleave Endurance Charge Daily - 1st Level Rage Utility - 2nd Level Sprint Attacks Regional Benefits Surtyr: Regional Benefit Edit href= Edit +1 to Nature: Most folk of Surtyr make their living off the land; even those that do not must learn the ways of the rugged terrain or perish. They also gain a +4 to Endurance checks made to endure extreme weather conditions. Equipment Remaining: 507gp Judge Comments Level 1 Approval 1 Approval from TwoHeadsBarking: * Summary: You aren't including your +1 bonus to Nature from your background. Minor, so approved. Approval 2 Comments from Mewness: *Pressing Strike is missing its effect (shift 2 before the attack, through enemy spaces if desired) *The math section for your stats is wrong (one of those scores of 10 must have cost 2 points). The end result is right, though, so a minor thing. *Please note the temporary hit points you get from Rageblood somewhere (3 temp whenever you drop an enemy). Minor stuff. Approved. Status Approved for level 1 by TwoHeadsBarking and Mewness. Category:L4W Category:L4W:Approved Characters Category:L4W:Requesting Approval